


best friend

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Series: my love life as dnf [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ficlet, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Reminiscing, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Starting Over, The Author Regrets Everything, Thinking, idek, sigh, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: vent.best friend by rex orange county
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my love life as dnf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	best friend

**Author's Note:**

> i don't expect anyone to read this. it's just 2am and i needed to vent. take this how you will.
> 
> also yes i know it's not good, again it's 2am and i have a migraine.

i miss holding your hand.

the wind outside of my room howls the same way it did years ago, when we would lay down in the middle of the street at midnight and look up at the stars. the air was so quiet, so peaceful.

it felt like the world was showing off just for us.

the stars just seemed a little bit brighter back then. the wind seemed more inviting, more enticing and mysterious. the way the trees moved back then was different, too. the leaves were a little livelier, less stiff and colorless. their chlorophyll painted the morning sky when we woke up next to each other.

i can't say i ever really saw the beauty in the world around me until we met.

you just had such a different view. the colors were different for you, the sun felt different on your skin. the way your hair laid on your head was different, and the way you stretched in the morning was different, too.

you spoke different, your voice feeling strangely comforting even when i was in the lowest of moods. it made my stomach flutter when you would call me on the phone. you would ask me about my day, you would ask me how i was feeling.

you never talked about yourself, but you seemed to be okay with that. i never asked, scared that i would say something wrong. you were always so understanding of me.

i was scared i couldn't be that for you.

when you left, i felt fine. that was the scary part.

i didn't feel anything at all. it was your prerogative. i can't blame you; i just wasn't good enough.

 _i just wasn't good enough_.

all i ever wanted since we locked eyes for the first time was to make you feel loved. i always talked to you. i was patient with you. you told me your secrets and i told you mine. we sat across from each other and talked for hours about nothing. i stared into your eyes and i got dizzy with how pretty you looked in the evening light. you would hold my hands to keep my fingers warm in the autumn wind.

you would listen to me.

you would kiss me.

you would tell me you loved me.

you would take pictures of me.

you would hold me.

you would wipe my tears.

you would call me every day.

you would make me food.

you would sing me to sleep.

you would run your fingers through my hair while my head was in your lap.

you would treat me like i deserved the world, the sun, and every star in the universe.

what did i do wrong.


End file.
